finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Rod
.]] Flame Rod or , also known as Fire Rod and Rod of Fire, is a recurring rod in the series. It is a Fire-elemental rod that generally provides a boost to the user's Fire-elemental abilities, and can sometimes be used in battle to cast the Fire, Fira, or Firaga spells, depending on the game. It generally appears around the same time as the Ice Rod and Thunder Rod. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Fire Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 25 Attack (12 in the NES version), +3 Intellect and Mind, and casts Fira when used as an item in battle. It can be bought for 10,000 gil (3,000 in the NES version) at Northeast Saronia. It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Evoker, Devout, Magus, Summoner, and Sage classes. Final Fantasy IV Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 7 Attack, -5 Accuracy, +3 Intelligence, and casts Fire when used as an item during battle. It can be bought for 380 gil at Mysidia, and can be equipped by Tellah, Rydia, Fusoya, and Palom. In the 3D versions, Flame Rod now provides 12 Attack, 80 Accuracy, +2 Intellect, and casts Fire when used as an item during battle. It can be obtained and equipped the same as previously. If Golbez is hacked into the party, he'll be able to equip it. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flame Rod provides 7 Attack, -5% Accuracy, is Fire-elemental, +3 Intelligence, and casts Fire when used as an item. It can be bought for 380 gil at Mysidia, Tomra, Kaipo, Troia, Mist, and the Dwarven Castle, or dropped from Ricardo Mage. It can be equipped by Rydia, Palom, Leonora, Harley, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 16 Attack, 80 Hit Rate, boosts the power of the user's Fire-elemental attacks by 50%, and casts Firaga when used as an item during battle and then breaks. It can be found and bought for 750 gil at Karnak, and dropped from Liquid Flame. Final Fantasy VI Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 79 Attack, has two-handed compatibility, has a 25% chance of casting Fira when attacking with it, and casts Fira when used as an item during battle and then breaks. The Flame Rod cannot be thrown. It can be found and bought for 3,000 gil at Thamasa in the World of Balance, and dropped from Wizard. It can be equipped by Strago, Relm, and Gogo. Final Fantasy X Rod of Fire is a weapon for Yuna, obtained when the dominant ability on any rod is Firestrike. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Rod of Fire is the weakest rod for Kytes, providing, at its base version, 5 Attack, 10 Magic, and 36 Attack Speed. It can be bought from the Sky Saloon shop for 300 gil in chapter 3. Final Fantasy Tactics Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 3 Attack, 20% Weapon Defense, boosts the power of the user's Fire-elemental abilities, and can cast Fire when attacking with it. It can be bought for 400 gil at an outfitter after completing Zeklaus Desert (chapter 1), poached from Bomb, or found as rare treasure at Brigands' Den. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Flame Rod is a mid-ranked rod that provides 27 Attack, 2 Magic, boosts the power of the user's Fire-elemental abilities, and teaches the ability Firaga for 300 AP to the Black Mage. It is obtained as a random battle spoil from various lv. 6-7 missions. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flame Rod is a mid-ranked rod that provides 27 Attack, 2 Magic, makes the user immune to Fire-elemental attacks, and teaches the ability Firaga for 350 AP to the Black Mage, the ability Hastega for 400 AP to the Time Mage, and the ability Lv.3 Dark for 250 AP to the Arcanist. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Arms of the Firelord C" set. Bravely Default Rod of Fire is a low-ranked rod that provides 12 P.ATK, 9 M.ATK, 90 Aim, and boosts the power of the user's Fire-elemental abilities by 10%. It can be bought for 1,500 pg at Florem. Bravely Second: End Layer Rod of Fire is a rod that provides 18 P.ATK, 17 M.ATK, 90 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to insects. It can be bought in Florem for 3750 pg, or found in Starkfort and ''Grandship. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Flame Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 16 Attack, +4 Intelligence, and casts Fire when used as an item during battle. It can be bought for 1600 gil in Deist, Alfheim, Capo and Kurgis. Dissidia Final Fantasy Flame Rod is a level 17 rod that provides +12 Attack, +1 Defense, +97 HP, and Magic Damage +10%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 3,700 gil, Rod, Recovery Shard, and Transmogridust x4. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flame Rod is a level 1 rod that provides +13 Attack, +2 Defense, -36 Bravery, +158 HP, and Magic Damage +3%. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest Flame Rod provides +1 Attack and can be equipped by Black Mage, Magus, Time Mage, Summoner, Aerith, and Shantotto. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFIII NES Flame Rod.png|Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Fire Rod.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-FlameRod.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX/GBA) and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). FF4PSP Weapon Flame Rod.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FF4-FlameRod-DS.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Flamerod.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. Flame Rod - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V. Flame Rod - FF6.png|Final Fantasy VI. FFX Weapon - Staff 4.png|Final Fantasy X. Bravely Default Rod of Fire.jpg|Bravely Default. Rod_of_FireBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Flame Rod.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Flame Rod Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Flame Rod R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFV. FFAB Flame Rod R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFV. FFAB Flame Rod SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIII. FFAB Flame Rod FFVI SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Flame Rod SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIII. FFAB Flame Rod FFVI SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. Flame Rod ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Flame Rod.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Flame Rod FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Flame Rod FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Flame Rod FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFBE Flame Rod.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology It is also known as "Fire Rod" and "Rod of Fire." Category:Rods